The Gap that Bridged them Together
by Sailor-Makuma
Summary: On a fateful fall, Usagi meets her prince in shining armor... or, is he really that? Less than romantic, Usagi and Mamoru's first encounter alone is a bit... rough. How will their meet ever blossom into the romance they once held? Rated T in case any slight sexual references and provocative language. Usagi Tsukino X Mamoru Chiba


**Hello everyone!~ I hope you're having a fine evening. So basically... this is kind of my first fanfic.**

 **I mean, I've written often with my lovely friend Fifi, or Nightmare Mist, (You should totally check her out by the way~) some not even posted on Fanfiction, and I've even written some myself, however... this will be the first one... *gulps* that I do post. This won't be the fanfic hidden under my bed so little prying visitors don't get their hands on it... this is... real!**

 **So, I sincerely hope you enjoy this... err... possible disaster.**

 **R & R for me, lovelies!**

 **Oh, and I guess I should explain some things... Since, I wish there was just more time in the show for Usagi and Mamo-Chan to really just date, and live life as high-schoolers, I have decided to deny the events that happened in the original series! They aren't part of any moon cult... err, I mean, royal family.**

 **Mamo Chiba: So... You're going to deny the laws laid down by the original creator...?**

 **SM: Err... yes. Stunning deduction, Mamo...**

 **Usagi: Be nice, Mamo! And get that look off your face! *Mamo glares at Usagi hotly* Oh you know which look I'm talking about, mister!**

 **SM: Guys, guys! Settle down. I'm alright, Usagi. ^^**

 ***Note* I do not own any of these characters or the original story, Sailor Moon, written and illustrated by the wonderful Naoko Takeuchi.**

Usagi ran quickly above the cement of the sidewalk, her feet the only thing stopping her from reaching the school on time. The sheer length of her vibrant blonde locks made it seem as if her body traveled miles ahead of it.

"C'mon, feet, I'm going to be late! Mom will kill me if I'm late again!~" Usagi whimpered, bringing her fingers up to her face in an attempt to clean that morning's breakfast remnants from her soft pink lips. She sighed with her eyebrows scrunched together into an unsightly worried expression. Groaning once more, she regained her balance after stumbling over a wide crack deep in the pavement.

"You know someone should fix that!" She yelled angrily, waving her arms about and turning her head to fixate her eyes on the minor imperfection that her feet had stumbled over. When she brought her head around back to the front, her face was met with the starchy green fabric of a blazer as she plummeted in the direction of the ground. Rather than the hard landing she expected, Usagi felt soft and warm... could she be in shock? What did she run into? She put her arms out in front of her, lifting her front torso up and blinking her dazed ocean blue eyes open.

Before Mamoru had even had time to react to the blonde girl hurtling for him, she had pummeled into his chest, knocking them both down to the ground. As his head collided with the pavement, so did the rest of him, and he exhaled a tense breath of pain, wincing. He wasn't sure what to be more worried about, the fact that a small freshman had single handedly knocked the wind out of him, or whether his body still functioned at all. He shifted uncomfortably under the blonde mass that encumbered him, and opened his clear blue eyes to the face of Usagi Tsukino.

"Miss Tsukino…? What's up bun-head? Or should I say, 'air-head,'" he teased her feeling an amused expression creep across his face. He himself was a senior in high-school, and a pretty known one at that. Most people seemed to like him for his cool, yet kind and collected demeanor… well… most people excluding Usagi Tsukino. While he was thinking to himself he missed Usagi's grumble of anger. Usagi groaned… she had felt sympathetic towards the stranger she had ran into, but now she was anything but that. Did she have to run into Mamoru Chiba? What was his deal? Her palms lay flat on his chest, and she sat on his torso, and somehow she got the sense that the position was uncomfortable for him and stood up, brushing her navy blue skirt off.

"Where're you going anyways, bun-head?" Mamoru asked with a stupid smirk that made Usagi want to punch him for all his worth.

"None of your business… Uh… Stupid." She said, humphing in satisfaction, even though her flat insult really didn't seem all that awe worthy. The small corners of her mouth quickly turned into a disgusted frown, and Mamoru laughed at her adorable repulse.

"Well… you know, word is… it's Saturday… and usually people don't have school on Saturday." Mamoru gave a little wink at the girl in front of him as he watched her relax a little. However, that relaxation was short-lived.

"A-are you serious!?" Usagi raised her arms, annoyed at her lack of attention for detail. Of course that's why mother hadn't woken her up! She blushed, her entire face the epitome of embarrassment. Though she was too stubborn to admit her faults. She narrowed her eyes childishly at the older male in front of her.

"I mean… I was going to the arcade if you must know… and I had no clean clothes… so I wore my uniform… Isn't that obvious?" She down-talked Mamoru, peering up at him, her face in a victorious smile.

"Oh yeah… that's why you brought your school-bag then?" He laughed as she looked at the bag in her arms accusingly, as if the inanimate object itself had ruined her lie. Usagi growled, kicking her foot to the ground and looking at Mamoru straight-on, her eyes gleaming with comical delight. Mamoru found it difficult not to like the girl… she was the only one that didn't seemed to be enchanted by his aesthetic appearance. Not to mention, the quirky bun-head had a habit of making him howl in laughter.

"Fine," The blondette pouted, crossing her arms in front of her chest, "You win… stupid seniors... " The descriptive word that came to Usagi's mind to describe Mamoru was sadly a bit too descriptive to be PG, so she refrained from using it. She simply muttered a last resort weak insult to the mischievous 'child.'

"Oh… Remind me next time not to make you mad… You can really hurl some insults..." Mamoru dodged Usagi as she raised her arm to hit him in the chest, grabbing her hand and pulling it behind the small of her back leaning in closer to her.

"Ah!~ Get away you creep!" Usagi bounced back a few feet clear of Mamoru. Her face was an interesting beet-red color, and an awkward smile was plastered across her pinched flesh.

"Hmm, who was doing the hitting again?" Mamoru smirked at the flushed girl, lifting up his index finger and poking Usagi in the head far from him as she struggled to reach him.

"Why… You~" Usagi stumbled of course, gripping Mamoru's collar for balance and leaning against his chest. She looked up, her lips parted in a surprised emotion. Mamoru looked down at the girl that cloaked him, his smile lost, only a calm and collected expression remaining. A sudden soft breeze brushed his smooth hair across his cheeks, crisp autumn leaves whipping up from the ground around them. The two stood for a second before Usagi stepped back, holding her hands behind her back and twiddling her fingers nervously.

"Well… Umm, I guess it was nice talking to you, Chiba…" she said looking towards the ground. Chiba's face lit up in a red scowl as his left eyebrow twitched in irritation. Usagi looked at him with a questioning gaze.

"You guess!? Is that any nice way to talk to a person in your own school?! You- Bun-Head!" He groaned, a bit mockingly furious at the air-headed girl.

"I- Well! I umm… I err… enjoyed… talking with you?" Usagi tried out the revised response on the hot-headed male.

"Oh!~ Much better Senpai Mamo-Chan~" Mamoru mocked Usagi, pretending he himself was the bubbly girl in front of him. His voice sounded hilarious as he tried extending it to higher unattainable pitches, and he flipped his jet black hair with his fingers, jumping and giving a little kick in the air. As Usagi glared at him he leaned in, inches away from her, with a bright beaming face. He placed his palm on the base of her head, patting it a bit, and fluffing her hair up. A few strands came loose from her tightly perfected hairstyle and she glared harder at him, if that was possible.

"Dear, Mamo-Chan!~" she said roughly, obviously taunting him, "If you could please, not ruin my hair, that would be greatly appreciated my sweet prince!" She yelled the last part extremely loud, and chuckled as Mamoru put his palm against her mouth hissing a muffled response at her.

"Sh-shut up Tsukino!" He looked around worriedly, his cheeks pinched red. With a horrified expression on his face he looked directly into Usagi's eyes, rubbing the back of his head and shrugging.

"Alright, Tsukino, enough of that, right?" He said, trying more to reassure himself that she wouldn't pipe up like that again.

"Oh, but Mamo-Chan," she started loudly, a sweet voice ringing around the public area they had stopped in, "Call me Usagi-Chan~" A few heads around them had started turning, scrutinising the boisterous scene in front of them, while Mamoru floundered about trying to silence the loud 'Usagi-Chan.'

"Heh heh, yes, of course, shhh," Mamoru snapped, "U-sa-ko~" he said sweetly, chuckling awkwardly, hoping she'd finally stop pestering him. Usagi merely flipped a loose strand of hair from her face, (courtesy of Mamoru) turned around, and started a run towards her home.

"Bye, lovely Mamo-Chan~" she yelled after him, facing forward and smirking. She had won… or at least she had in her mind. But what would their next game hold?...

Mamoru looked after the girl as she ran away, hoping she would be mindful of strangers as she jogged forward. He laughed as a few absent-minded pedestrians had to jump out of the way, and let her pass as if she was a car bouldering at them. Under his breath he murmured,

"Goodbye, Usako," and smiled, continuing walking to the park like he normally did on relaxed Saturdays.

 **Alright! I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of The Gap that Bridged them Together!**

 **I aim to get the second chapter uploaded in a week or less, so look forward to that. Anyways, goodbye, and enjoy the rest of your day!**

 **I thank you for you continued support, and as always,**

 **xoxo -Sailor Makuma.**

 **Mamo Chiba: Woah woah woah! Not so fast! You just think you can play with the characters, ie, me and Usagi, and get away with it?**

 **SM: Well, yes actually… that was my intention, lovely Mamoru. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

 **Mamo Chiba: Touché… ¬_¬**

 **Usagi: Oh c'mon, chill out Mamo-Chan!**

 **Mamo Chiba: *death-stare at Usagi* ಠ_ಠ**

 **Usagi: Make him stop, Sailor Makuma! He's creepy! Don't you control him?**

 **SM: Ah, right! *Asserts author's will on Mamo***

 **Mamo Chiba: *Bows down* Ahh! You'll never get awa- I mean, bow down to our mighty ruler, Sailor Makuma!**

 **SM: I like the enthusiasm Mamoru! Very good. *winks***

 **Mamo Chiba: ಠ_ಥ**


End file.
